Many computer applications are made available for use or access over the Internet. Such web applications typically execute, at least in part, on a client computer and are rendered in a web browser of the client computer, with program logic being executed by some combination of the web browser and one or more web servers hosting the application. Web applications typically use application logic coded in a browser-supported language (e.g., JavaScript) combined with a browser-rendered markup language (e.g., HTML). More recent developments in web application design have been directed at providing web applications using technologies such as AJAX, which allow for increased user interactivity without having to reload entire web page for the web application each time a user interacts with the web page. Such dynamic updates to web pages enables faster operation of a web application by reducing the amount of data transfer and rendering required in response to user interactions.